I love you, Always and forever
by Oro Productions
Summary: A fluff story based off of Outo. My first one, so be nice. SxS R&R please ONESHOT


Well..Heres a fanfic I've been working on. and..well..i hope you all enjoy it..  
Its my first fluff Fic, so it may be really bad. : (

PLEASE NOTE: No situation in this fanfic started or ended with Sexual intercourse or any sexual actions. (You'll understand later. )

This takes place in the world of Outo.

Specifically after Syaoran's First day of training.

Rated K for Completely unnecessary humor and fan service.

---

Syaoran's Eyes opened, taking a slight moment to adjust to the darkness of the room.  
The first thing he saw was the Brunette's head and arms resting on the edge of the bed.  
Syaoran slowly got up, and place his hand on Sakura's Shoulder, Vibrating it in a gentle shake. "Hime, Please wake up. its time for you to go to your bed."  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened, and her head slowly rising.  
"Syaoran-Kun.."   
Syaoran smiled, "Its in the middle of the night, Hime, Please return to your bed."  
Sakura tiredly got up, and tried to walk to her bed. but stopped.  
"Syaoran-Kun, can you hand me my pajama's please?"  
"Yes Hime, Where are they?" Syaoran said, looking around.  
"On the dresser..." Sakura said, not even glancing back.  
Syaoran grabbed the Pajama top and bottom, and walked over to Sakura, Hand them to her.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said, Started to unbutton her shirt.

Syaoran's nose started to bleed, "H-Hime!"

The blouse Slid off of The Teen's Body.

Syaoran's nose was the very essence of a nose bleed. "H-H-HIME!"

Sakura weakly looked over to him, and finally woke up from her trance. "H-HOEE!" She scrambled for something to cover her up. "G-G-g-Gomenosai! I didn't know what I was doing! I was just ..really really tired!"

Syaoran lay in his bed, a fresh tissue wad in his nose. His eyes scanned around the room, he wished there was a clock somewhere. With a slight groan, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the sleeping Sakura, ever so peacefully laying in dreamless bliss.(A/N: "Dreamless bliss" is a very deep sleep, not death. Kthxbye)

Syaoran placed his hand on his heart, and started to get up.  
He walked to the Hime's Bed, and pulled up the covers, tucking Sakura in.  
"Sleep Well, Hime.."

He turned around, and suddenly felt a tugging at his arm.

His head turned to a fully awake Princess, Holding onto his Arm and slowly starting to sit on the edge of the bed

"Syaoran..." She said, Her green emerald eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
"Hime?" Syaoran said, not being able to hide a slight flustered look on his face.

"I've...I've Loved you..havent I?" Sakura asked, looking at Syaoran did in the eye.

Syaoran's eyes widened, not knowing how to answer the question.

"You're...the little boy in my memories...and. I've always loved you?" Sakura said, that serious look in her eyes, flooding into Syaoran's.

"I..." Syaoran said, still shocked by the question.

Meanwhile  
"She's finally figured it out.." Yuuko said, staring at the crystal ball infront of her.   
Watanuki looked over to Yuuko from the edge of the table they were all sitting at, fresh food laid there.  
"I thought she couldn't Remember hi...Oooh! This is awesome steak!"  
Yuuko glared at him.  
"She can't remember him from her memories received by the feathers..but she can remember it on her own, realizing it."  
"Oooh..." Watanuki said, stuffing a piece of beef into his mouth, nearly chewing the chopsticks themselves.  
Back to the Fluffy fluf fluff!

"I..." Syaoran said, Heat rising to his cheeks.

Sakura's heavenly smile spread across her face, She suddenly got up, and lovingly looked into Syaoran's eyes.

"The answer is yes, isn't it?" Sakura smiled still. "And..do you love me?"

Syaoran's eyes widened, He knew the answer, and wanted to speak it so badly, but all that came out were stutters.

"I..." Syaoran said, bowing his head.

Sakura's smile slightly faded, expecting bad news.

"Do..." Syaoran said, Crimson rising into his cheeks.

Sakura was now blushing as well, not as heavily as Syaoran though. She suddenly Pressed her head against Syaoran's chest, resting upon it.

She lifted her head away from his chest, and suddenly jolted up.

Syaoran's eyes widened, as Sakura's lips pressed up against his.  
Sakura's eyes were closed,  
Syaoran's eyes slowly shut themselves, and the kiss turned more passionate.  
It eventually led to Sakura laying on top of Syaoran, under the covers of her bed.  
(PLEASE NOTE: there has been ABSOULOUTELY no sexual intercourse between them)

Sakura's head was once again resting upon Syaoran's chest, Them both breathing calmly, and stuck in an embrace of passion.

"Syaoran..." Sakura said, her eyes slightly opening and starting to gaze unto Syaoran's.

"Hime?" Syaoran said, Caressing Sakura's back.

"Call me Sakura from now on..." She said, Her eyes closing back, as she started to enter sleep.

Syaoran chuckled to himself, quietly. And kissed Sakura on her exposed Forehead.

_"i love you, Always and forever, Sakura." he Spoke, starting to close his own eyes._


End file.
